Afraid To Dream
by Zamairiac
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Sam was never Disarin and there was never a resistance or war. A young man named Sam Flynn is unaware of just how terrifying his life is about to become. Especially when a certain yellow Kitsune joins him in his dreams, claiming him as her mate and threatens to make his life a living hell if he resists. Chapters will be up slower as of 08/03/2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my fellow fans and welcome to my What-If story. This is literally just something that I thought of on the way home from my dad's. I thought, hmmm what would it be like if instead of the whole bonding, resistance, evil Malusmon ect ect. There was instead just Rena and Sam, that's right, in this story Sam was never Disarin. And the world he is in right now is real, not just a testing world like Disarin grew up on. **

**There will be a lot of changes from Split Digiality as you will soon come to notice. For one it won't be as long to read. It will only be about half as much as its real counterpart. But anyway I hope you're ready for this because one thing hasn't changed. **

**Rena is still possessive, manipulative and is determined to make Sam hers.**

**All hers. **

**I hope you enjoy this twist and please do review. There is no point in continuing if no-one else likes it. Oh yes don't worry, I am still doing The Power Of Disarin. I'll just be juggling two stories at once, as well as my now enormous college load.**

**Aren't I smart? **

**Enjoy the lemon warning :D**

**LEMON WARNING!**

**What Separates Reality From Dreams**

Sam cried out as he felt his climax hit him, her walls squeezing his essence from him in an intoxicating bliss.

"_Stole it more like." _

The twenty year old young man was currently lying on his back on top of a bed. It was the comfiest bed he had ever laid down on and if it weren't for more pressing matters he would have complemented the being that made it. But unfortunately his focus was on the creature that was still pounding up and down on his torso.

He had never seen anything like it before. To him it looked like a humanoid kitsune, with its golden-yellow fur and piercing blue slitted eyes. Said eyes were currently staring down at him intensely, forcing their gaze through his own eyes and into his soul. It stopped its motions slowly and bent down so that its muzzle was centimetres away from his own.

"Why do you still reject me Sam, do you not enjoy my gifts for you?"

Her "Gifts" as she put them, had been plaguing Sam for the past…

Tell you what, let's go back a bit.

It all started quite randomly, and without any warning. Sam Flynn was walking home not a few days ago. He had just been at a heavily drunk party. Everyone had been either dancing, talking, kissing and just plain fucking on the stairs. Although he had found the whole thing entirely humorous, he had to remind himself that he currently had a girlfriend and that she wouldn't be pleased if she knew he had been out drinking, instead of studying like he had told her.

It was all part of the routine for Sam though. He was a liar, overly sarcastic and was widely known for being the class clown. He was also clever enough to know that if he had stayed he would have most likely been fucking a random girl probably in the middle of the dance floor, or three. He took pride in himself for the way that he had always treated his body. He ate more or less quite healthfully and his weekly work out sessions kept him in good shape.

Apart from that he was kind to others and never let arrogance get the better of him. It was this trait that his girlfriend found appealing, not the whole alpha male routine that most muscles seem to show off at every chance they got.

But I digress. The young man had just reached his house which for some reason or other, he lived in alone. He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around to check that everything was still where he had left it. You see the reason he had a house at twenty was because it was so cheap. The area wasn't the best but the real reason he had got it for such a low cost was because the previous owners had died, committed suicide or so the agent had told him when he asked about it.

He had found it amusing at the time that people found "Suicide Houses" impossible to live in.

"_All well their loss is my gain. And it's a pretty decent house, I haven't been robbed in almost three months."_

He took off his shoes and walked upstairs to the shower. He took a quick wash, got dried and went into his room. It wasn't particularly spacy but to Sam that was just fine, he had taken a liking to small room. It was alright once he had sorted it all out. He had a TV, Xbox 360 and a radio that he had received when he bought the house.

"_Fuck my life I'm tired. And I've got college tomorrow just to top it off…well it shouldn't be so bad. Derek was fired and I've heard that we've got a pretty fit replacement for him. Okay stop thinking Mr Flynn, off to sleep."_

And with that the young man closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to the land of dreams.

If only he knew what he would go through.

_Sam opened his eyes and looked around. He was at his old family home, standing in the hallway that separated his old room from his brother and sister's. He found himself smiling as he wandered around, peaking into his sibling's rooms and wiping a tear away when he noticed the old things they used to have…used to have._

_To make a long story short his siblings had all moved on like he had and he missed that closeness that they all used to share. He would be woken up by his brother Alex at around seven in the morning for school. His sister Kirstie would drag herself out of bed and wander into the hall where she and Sam would look at each other for all of about five seconds, before bursting into laughter._

_He felt himself smiling at the memories but shook them away. They were past tense and right now this was the present. He realised that his old room was in front of him and reached for the handle._

"_Sammmmm"_

_Sam nearly jumped out of his skin but turned around shakily and looked around._

"_H-Hello? Is someone there?" _

"_I'm here!"_

_Sam jumped again in surprise and spun around. He saw no one but was certain that someone had just been right behind him. He shook his head and turned the door knob. All nervousness vanished as he took in the state of his old room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, his computer was glowing faintly in sleep mode and his bed was unmade and had his old Absol covers and pillows. _

_His state of remembrance was quickly broken as he heard something smash in his parent's bedroom. Without so much as a thought he rushed inside it and looked around. He was very nervous that the door had been opened already and his feelings only intensified as he took in its current state. A vase that was normally on the windowsill was smashed and broken on the carpet, the bed and covers were alright but the draws on either side were lying on their side and had their belongings strewn all over the floor._

_He walked inside and barely had a second to react as he was quickly tackled onto the bed and pinned down by his arms. He didn't even get a chance to look up as his lips were furiously attacked by whatever had him immobilized. He attempted to look at whatever was trying to French him but was only rewarded by screaming into its mouth. Whatever it was laughed at him seductively and removed its mouth from his, allowing him to get a good look at it. What seemed to be a anthropomorphic kitsune had its face not an inch from his own. Its piercing blue eyes seemed to almost glare down at him as its slitted iris become even thinner with each breath it took._

"_W-W-What are you?" asked a terrified Sam. _

_The kitsune smirked and put its hands on his bare chest, caressing it gently and slowly beginning to move downwards._

"_My name is Renamon…but you can call me your mate, Sam."_

_Sam's eyes widened at this. What did she just say to him?_

"_Y-Your mate? S-Sorry sunshine but I'm already spoken for." _

_The creature stopped its movements and started raising its lips in a snarl. Sam suddenly got the impression that he just said the wrong thing._

"_Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…" he thought nervously. _

"_You….Have another?" _

"_W-What?"_

_The golden kitsune bared its teeth at him and started growling dangerously. _

"_You have another mate?" _

_Sam raised an eyebrow and despite his current position, couldn't help snipping at this creature._

"_I don't have another anything, I have one mate...err girlfriend, and that is her. Not you."_

_Renamon stopped her growling and snarling, choosing instead to simply regard him emotionlessly._

"_You have slept in this house for many months and you have not once had any female beside you."_

_Sam's eyes widened in shock. Had this creature been watching him?_

"_H-How could you know that?"_

_Renamon smirked down at him and began to lean her face down to his own, talking the whole time._

"_I have watched you for some time Sam, you chose to sleep and stay whilst others have left, frightened of my presence."_

"_I-I never felt your…presence."_

"_And that's why I've chosen you. Any other Human would have felt me in their dreams and ran away from here. But you didn't. My presence brings fear to the weak Humans who have lived here. Only you have never felt me nearby, and for that I deem you worthy to be mine." _

_Her lips were brushing against his but made no further action. _

"_But I already like somebody else!" he protested._

"_Like? Not love?" _

"_We've only been going out for a few weeks. I-I don't know if I love her yet." _

_Renamon smirked against his lips and gave them an affectionate lick._

"_Then I know exactly what to do. Each night we will mate and for every time we do I will give you a gift. A power, and it shall remain with you during your waking hours. You can use them as you see fit. Use them to steal, have fun or even kill if the mood takes you." _

_Sam suddenly found himself being glared at by narrowed slitted eyes._

"_But if you continue to resist me I will make your life a living hell."_

_Sam felt fear suddenly run through him and gulped audibly._

"_A-And what do you mean by that exactly?"_

_Renamon's mouth twisted into a feral grin as he said this._

"_Resist and find out."_

_Sam felt lost on what to do. But then something occurred to him._

"_T-This isn't real, it's just a dream. You can do whatever the fuck you like. None of this is actually happening so I really don't care."_

_The Kitsune's grin became slightly wider as she heard this. She tightened her grip on Sam and said three words._

"_As you wish."_

_Sam suddenly found himself being forcibly kissed by Renamon. He felt her force her tongue inside his mouth and wrap itself around his own. All of a sudden a ripping sound was heard, followed by his boxers flying over into the en-suite. Sam barely had time to register what was going on before he felt something grip his length tightly and rapidly stroke it up and down repeatedly. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips as she did so, bucking his hips upwards uncontrollably as a familiar sensation started to become apparent. _

_The Kitsune grinned savagely at his reactions to her ministrations. _

"_Are you sure this isn't real Sam? You almost look like you're enjoying it."_

_Sam snapped out of his lustful trance and suddenly realised what was going on. He also noticed that Renamon had let go of his member and quickly took advantage of the situation. Acting as quickly as he could, Sam jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and tried to open the front door, but it was locked. Cursing he ran into the front room and tried to open one of the windows but had no further luck in that department either. _

"_She's boxed me in." he thought to himself. _

"_Maybe you could try the back door, that might work."_

_Sam spun around and saw Renamon close the front room door before slowly walking towards him. In a last ditch effort he attempted to open the kitchen door but quickly swore as the handle burned his flesh, being suddenly as hot as an oven. _

"_Aww that looked like it hurt, let me kiss it better." _

_Sam's burned hand was grasped harshly, forcing horrible amounts of pain to shoot down his arm. He glared at Renamon who while standing was about two inches smaller than himself. Not that it mattered as her strength clearly outshone his own. _

"_Are you upset Sam?"_

_Sam merely remained silent, refusing to give her the satisfaction of an answer. Renamon's smile wavered some but regained its feral appearance as she suddenly threw Sam onto a sofa and pounced on top of him. _

"_It's okay, you don't need to tell me, I know how to make you feel better anyway."_

_Her paw gripped his member once again and gave it a few slow, sensual strokes, smiling to herself as she felt it swell and grow in her grasp. _

"_We are going to mate now Sam." She said, sounding so sure of it that it didn't sound as though he had a choice in the matter. "You can say what you like but I will make sure you enjoy every second of it."_

_Sam wasn't listening to her though and was instead constantly whispering to himself that this wasn't real. Renamon caught his quiet ramblings and smirked cruelly. _

"_Oh this is real, and eventually you will accept it and me my mate."_

"_I'm not your mate!" he said defiantly. _

"_Oh but you are." She replied. "You may not accept it yet but eventually you'll welcome me with open arms."_

"_No I won't! I told you I'm already with someone else. I don't want you and besides this is so close to bestiality that it's sickening." _

_Renamon had visibly winced at his retort of being with someone else but had smirked at his last few words._

"_You can have whoever you like but you WILL eventually leave them."_

"_In your dreams!"_

"_Actually in yours." _

_Sam didn't get a chance to respond as Renamon quickly lowered herself onto his length, making both of them moan. Sam shook his head to rid himself of the sensation and tried to push her off of him. Renamon however merely took his offending hands and grabbed them, putting them over his head and rapidly pounding herself upon him. Sam gritted his teeth as she continued, unable to fight back as his strength paled in comparison to hers. _

"_There's no point in resisting me Sam. You are mine! I own you! Give in and release your essence to me!"_

_He felt his climax incoming and tried so hard to force it down. He tried thinking of the most disgusting things possible but with Renamon's coaxing words and ministrations he found himself unable to focus on anything else. The Kitsune suddenly howled as her walls clenched around him, forcibly dragging his release out of him and leaving him panting whilst she gulped down air. _

"_Was that real enough for you Sam?"_

_Sam stayed silent, thinking things through and coming to the conclusion that he just might have been raped. _

_But this whole thing is just a dream, none of it is real._

_Right?_

"_Now I do believe I promised a gift after each mating session." _

_Sam snapped out of his thoughtful daze and looked up to see Renamon wince slightly. The next thing he knew, the Kitsune was kissing him and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He suddenly felt some sort of liquid going down his throat. It tasted vile and slightly metallic. Sam was sure he had tasted something similar but couldn't quite recall what exactly. _

_Then it hit him._

"_I just drank your blood!" he shouted at her. _

_Sam attempted to spit out the remainder but his mouth was closed shut by the Kitsune, rendering him unable to do so. She then rubbed his throat and despite his best efforts he swallowed reflexively and ended up downing the rest of the blood. _

"_What the fuck!" he yelled at her, his mouth now released seeing that he had swallowed her blood. _

"_That is how you will gain my powers. One by one, each night we will mate. And when you wake up you will wake up anew." _

_Sam didn't even know what to say. The only thing he had to rely on was his hope that this was all a dream._

"_It's time for you to go now Sam…But we'll be seeing each other soon enough…"_

Sam blinked and suddenly realised that he was sitting up in his bed, panting heavily. He put and hand to his head and breathed in the morning air coming from his open window.

"I-It was just a nightmare. Hahaha!"

Still chuckling to himself, Sam got up out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He entered it and turned the shower on.

"Ow!"

He winced painfully as he took his hand back from the tap. He looked at it for a few moments before deducing the problem.

It was burnt.

Realisation dawned upon him as he remembered the dream. He quickly forced _that_ thought from his mind.

"_There was no way that the stupid nightmare was real, I must have just burnt it at the party or something." _

With that comforting thought permanently in his thoughts, Sam took off his boxers and went into the shower.

Not noticing that one of his nails had just become sharp, black and deadly…

**So what do you think guys? **

**Is it worth continuing or not? Like I said this won't be anywhere near as long as Split Digiality, nor will it have anything to do with it, minus a certain someone obviously :P But I'm thinking around 30,000-40,000 words. **

**Tell me what you think in a review and I promise to send you a complementally cookie XD**

**Anyways if you have any questions Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's always nice to see reviews, but bloody hell! **

**Seven reviews for one chapter…Wow...Just...Wow.**

**And just for that here is chapter two.**

**Now a little bit of knowledge that I should have probably put in the previous chapter.**

**There is no such thing as Digimon in this story. Renamon is something else altogether, as you will find out a bit about now and further along in the story.**

**Enjoy XD**

**Know Your Enemy**

Sam got out of the shower and made his way back to his room, towel and all. He quickly dried himself and got dressed into a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and his usual Doc martins. He looked at the time and groaned when he saw that he was running late for college.

"_I guess that nightmare kept me down longer than I usually sleep. Well it makes sense seeing that I haven't had a nightmare in almost six years…But anyway where the hell is that gel!"_

Sam cursed audibly as he searched around for it, and even louder when he remembered it was back in the bathroom. Swearing again, he trekked back to the bathroom and quickly saw his gel. He quickly styled his hair into its usual mould and smiled when it looked more or less alright. He put it back where he picked it up and suddenly noticed shampoo leaking out of a thin, scratch like hole in the bottle.

He frowned but decided college was more important than his shower products and quickly left the bathroom, running down the stairs and opening the front door, which he quickly left through. After locking the door and making sure he had his wallet, Sam got into his car and started the engine. He relaxed as the music "Nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks" came on.

After about twenty minutes he arrived outside of the college and parked, turning off the car and getting out. He checked his watch and cursed when he saw that he was fifteen minutes late. A few people stared at him as he ran past them and all the way up the seemingly endless amount of staircases. He finally reached the very top where his class was and opened the door, getting a few stares from other students and sitting down in the back.

His looked up and to his dismay the supposedly hot new replacement teacher was instead a balding man who looked to be in his mid-forties. He was wearing an old tweed jacket, brown trousers and a pair of shiny posh shoes.

"Now as I was saying before Mr…Flynn walked in late was that I am the replacement teacher for your Mythology course, seeing as your previous teacher recently took to illness and unfortunately no longer finds himself capable of teaching. My name is Steven Rogers and no I am in no way related to Captain America."

This got a few sniggers from the students and even made Sam smile. He liked this new guy, the previous one had been a drag and wouldn't stop complaining about Mass Effect 3.

"_I mean seriously, we're on a Mythology course, not a gaming one. If I wanted to feel like a gamer than I would run around trying to save the Earth and then turn evil…Or whatever happens in most games nowadays. I don't even use my Xbox anymore." _

His attention was suddenly snapped back to Steven as he turned on the screen projector and clicked on his laptop. Sam's eyes took a look of excitement at this. Although it was unusual for a twenty year old to be interested in mythology, Sam couldn't help but find everything about it fascinating. Ever since he was five years old he had been reading little pop-out books with monsters and ancient creatures within them. This then turned to more mature novels and factual books as he got older, he was teased about it but no one really had the nerve to do much more.

He may be interested in monsters and fictional creatures but he was no pushover when it came to fighting.

His excitement wavered somewhat as he saw the title on the screen.

"The Kitsune is an ancient creature that was at one time highly worshiped in Japan. Now has anyone ever heard or read of these creatures?"

Sam shifted nervously in his seat, remembering his dream unwillingly.

"No one? Well okay let me explain a bit about them. You see many thousands of years ago there was a fox spirit that was said to have descended from the God Loki. Now some of these creatures were considered to be tricksters and a great annoyance on ancient soil. But others were considered to be benevolent and peaceful. They sometimes fooled men into doing evil deeds whilst the others of their kind punished the evil men with the meaning of humility. But today our topic is not the Kitsune but-"

He clicked on his laptop and the screen switched over onto the next slide. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the picture on it, as well as the name.

"Its sister race the Renamonious, or as mentioned in some lore, Renamon. Now as you can see it looks very similar to the Kitsune race but its alien attributes can be obviously pointed out. Take for example the fact that some of them wear gloves whilst others do not. This was considered a sign of maturity for you see as the creature got older, the gloves were eventually taken off, showing in my opinion a sign that they no longer needed their _Training _gloves. Another different attribute was the fact that they looked very human compared to the Kitsune's. Notice its confident stance and expression. This was something the Kitsune's lacked, being neither brave nor afraid."

Steven clicked the laptop once again and it switched over onto another slide, this title making the whole class minus Sam giggle a little bit.

"Yes, yes I know the title must be funny to you, but it is a key part of the Renamonious race. Now as the title says, the Renamonious mating rituals were spread far and wide in mythology books. For you see it was both mysterious and extremely dangerous."

At the word dangerous the class quieted down and focused on the teacher, who was smiling now that he had their full attention.

"That's better, now then let me explain how they worked their…magic. The Renamonious were a race that was purely female, and so to continue their kind they had to find a male partner. Now as I'm sure some of you have already guessed, they turned their attention to us Humans and attempted to find mates. But you see the Renamonious were a highly proud race and refused to have any mate that they deemed was weak or foolish. And so in an agreement to find the perfect mate, the Renamonious decided to choose by going into the Human's dreams. They would stay and try to force their presence on the man, if he felt her then he was considered weak and unworthy, for only the cowardly Humans could feel their presence without seeing them."

Steven clicked the laptop again and it switched onto another slide. This slide showed old sketches of a Renamonious embracing a male Human who was attempting to run away.

"Now as you can see by this particular sketch, it is showing a Renamonious who has found a worthy mate, but as you can also see, the guy doesn't seem to be taking this well. As I explained before the Renamonious went into the man's dream and forced their presence on them, trying to see if they could feel them or not. If after a sufficient amount of time the man still hadn't, the Renamonious would deem them worthy and claim them as their mate. Now ask me this, why is the man trying to run away in this sketch?"

A whole range of answers were thrown, one by one at Steven. He would shake his head as each one came and smiled at their frustration.

"Because he wants a Human instead?"

"Because he's gay?"

"Because he likes the D not the V?"

"It's because she has claimed him against his will, the man has no choice in the matter and is trying to get away."

Steven looked up as he heard this and realised that everyone was looking at the latecomer.

"Y-Yes, well done Mr Flynn. Now as our young man just explained in short term, the Renamonious claim their mate in every sense of the word and will not let them go afterwards. This means that literally don't give them a choice in the matter and the man is powerless to resist not only because of their superior strength and intellect but also because of how they claimed them. You see in the lore of Renamonious many male Humans did not accept them the moment they were chosen, but the Renamonious had many solutions to rectify this. For one they could mercilessly plague them with nightmarish visions and hallucinations, only stopping when the Human accepts and agrees with the Renamonious. Another way was by that of bargaining. In this they would bestow the Human with their abilities, sometimes all at once or one at a time. One at a time was better for the Renamonious because if they were successful, the man would become addicted into using them and would end up begging for more, which of course they would grant but only if the human accepted them, which he inevitably did. Another way was by-"

Suddenly a bell rang, signifying the end of their lesson. Sam jumped as he heard this; having been hooked on Steven's every word.

"And that's it for now, I'll see you in two days' time and explain more about their convincing ways as well as their blood. Now thank you for paying attention and good day."

The students got of their chairs and quickly left the classroom. All except for Sam that is. Steven noticed the latecomer was still in the room and whistled to get his attention. Sam jumped again having been thinking on what Steven had presented.

"Mr Flynn shouldn't you be off now? Class is over."

Sam nodded and went to the door but stopped and looked back at his teacher.

"Mr Rogers, if the Renamonious were real now and…uh claimed a mate. Would the guy be able to get rid of her or not?"

Steven blinked but smiled at his student taking an enthusiasm to the subject.

"Well Mr Flynn if that was indeed the case then I would have to say…I don't think so. In every recorded bit of lore the male has always succumbed to the Renamonious. I suppose it doesn't help that they can be considered attractive but the real problem is that no matter what the man could try or do, they would never let them go. Even death didn't… ah well I'll save that for Wednesday Mr Flynn, you should be off."

Sam felt both frustrated and curious at his dismissal but decided that Steven was merely getting him excited for his next class.

"Just call me Sam Mr Rogers."

Steven smiled and replied in kind.

"And just call me Steven Mr Flynn."

Sam grinned and nodded, before leaving the classroom and heading back down the endless amount of stairs.

"_Why am I even that interested about this. That dream was just that! A dream and nothing more…Still it never hurts to be at least a little wary"_

Sam finally reached the automatic doors and went outside, heading towards his car. He didn't quite understand what happened next.

It was as though the world had slowed down around him whilst everything moving in front, to the side and behind him was now suddenly very noticeable. What what noticeable now however was the fact that someone was about to punch the back of his head. Sam reacted instinctively, spinning around and moving the fist out of the way before punching the person in the face.

Time resumed around him while the person fell onto their back and held their nose in pain. Sam looked down and instantly recognized the guy as none other than Alex Nonac, although he was unsure why he had tried to punch him.

"What the hell is your problem Nonac?" Sam demanded.

Alex got onto his feet unsteadily and whipped away the blood from his nose.

"You are! Who do you think you are stealing Rachel from me! She was mine and you used your underhanded ways to take her from me!"

"_Ahhh of course, I never realised that Alex was Rachel's psychotic Ex-boyfriend, but after this I can understand why she left him for me."_

"I never stole her from you Nonac. She left you for her own reasons not because I convinced her tricked her."

"Yeah whatever man." Alex snorted in disgust. "You better watch your ass faggot because I will take her back, and then you can be the one chasing after her."

The psychotic man stomped away from Sam in a huff, leaving Sam feeling slightly amused as well as worried.

"_What the hell just happened before…I saw him and then I…stopped him. But how did I know he was even there? I didn't hear him or anything….It doesn't matter for now, it was probably just a coincidence anyway."_

Sam got in his car and started the engine, reversing out of the parking space and heading in the direction of his home. He put in a CD and smiled as "Get Out Alive" started to play. He arrived at his house around thirty minutes later, having stopped to fill up for some petrol first. He pulled up on the side of the curb and turned off the car, getting out of it and locking it.

He was about to walk to his door when he noticed someone pull up behind him. With a smile Sam walked over to the car and converted his smile to a grin as none other than his girlfriend Rachel stepped out. She was a model thin shaped woman, with long and sleek red hair, stunning green eyes and in Sam's opinion a nice set of puppies.

"Hey baby, how was college today?" she asked, walking over to him and giving him a short kiss on the lips.

"It was alright until your ex tried to sock me in the back of my head." Sam quipped back quickly.

"Oh my God are you alright? He didn't get you did he?"

She turned his head to the side and put her hand on the back of it, checking for any lumps or cuts.

"I'm fine sweetpea, don't worry about it. I spun around and socked him before he could even touch me. I guess I've got good reflexes today."

Rachel grinned at him and gave him another kiss before opening her handbag and searching around for something. After a good minute or so she pulled out a card and gave it to him.

"What's this, is it my birthday already?" asked Sam sarcastically.

Rachel punched his arm which Sam instantly held in mock pain, before smirking and opening the card she gave to him. He looked down at it and read its contents.

_To a Miss Rachel Summers._

_I formally invite you to a dinner party being held at the Luna ball this Friday night. It will begin at 6pm and will finish at midnight. You may come with one other as your plus one, but please ensure that both he/she and yourself are both wearing formal attire suitable for the occasion._

_Yours sincerely Richard Bowers _

"Richard Bowers? I've never heard of him Rachel."

Rachel blushed slightly and took the card back off of him.

"He's daddy's boss and really wants me to come to this ball of his…Can you please come with me? I don't to go alone, it'll be boring and I don't want to stand around for six hours while his son tries to flirt with me…So please? For me?"

Sam didn't like the idea of going to a ball of all things but he disliked the idea of her being flirted with worse…although not as much as he expected.

"Sure thing sweetpea, I have a suit and posh shoes I can wear from that wedding last month so I should be fine clothes wise."

Rachel's face flooded with relief and she kissed Sam chastely.

"Thank you so much for this, I promise to make it up to you." She said excitedly.

Sam rolled his eyes but gave her a hug and a small kiss before she got back in her car and drove away.

"_Oh sweet lord I hate posh parties, although the name isn't so bad. Luna ball….It has a pleasant ring to it I admit."_

Shaking his head Sam unlocked his house and went inside. It was still around midday but for some reason the moment he stepped inside he felt exhausted.

"_I guess I didn't get as much sleep as I thought I did." _

It was so strange, it was as though the closer he got to his room the better a quick nap sounded.

"_Well a short nap won't hurt me I suppose."_

He opened his door wearily and went over to his unused alarm next to it.

"_I'll just set this to go off in let's say…five hours. And done, set to go off at 6:30pm. Now for that nap I think."_

Sam took off all of his clothing minus his boxers and went under the covers, smiling as he instantly began to feel sleep take him.

"_Wow I've never found sleep…so easy…to…"_

His eyes closed and he was pulled away from reality and into the land of dreams….and nightmares.

**What will happen to Sam now?**

**Did any of you notice familiar names there? If so tell me in a review. First one to name them all gets their name put into the next chapter XD**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supado readers XD**

**How has your weekend been? You done much? **

…**Fine here is chapter three. Jeez I only wanted to make a bit of conversation :(**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot. Do you remember when I said that the Renamon in this story isn't a Digimon? Yeah well her powers are different too, save for a few I just couldn't get rid of XD**

**WARNING! This chapter will be horrifying and contain lemons! **

**Just thought you should know.**

**Begin!**

**The Agreement**

_Sam opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of an empty road. There were no cars or vehicles of any kind. Nor were there people or even birds. It was completely silent. He looked at himself and was surprised to find he had his usual clothing on._

_Sam looked up at the sky and frowned when he realised how dark it was. If he were too guess he would say it was late in the evening. Suddenly he heard something running behind him and spun around, but there was no one there. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but then froze as he felt something breathing on his neck. _

_He didn't know what to do. He could run but didn't know what was behind him, he could also turn around but didn't want his face being mauled off. He clenched his knuckles and for a brief moment considered turning around. But decided to take his chances and ran full pelt away from whatever was behind him. _

_He decided to take a risk and looked behind him, only to instantly look forwards again and turn his quick running into a full out sprint. _

"_No, no, no, no, not her, not again!"_

_Unbeknownst to Sam, the golden yellow Kitsune grinned savagely as she watched her prey run away from her. _

_He saw an alleyway on his left and went through it, spotting a dumpster and hiding behind it, breathing heavily, his thoughts a jumbled mess of fear and disbelief. _

"_It can't be her, she's just a figment of my imagination, a dream and nothing more…But…what if she is real…NO! She isn't real. This is just another nightmare and soon I'll wake up and laugh about it with my friends."_

_Suddenly he heard something walking a short distance ahead of him. The sound stopped momentarily before it started to get louder and closer as Sam's heartbeat started to get faster and faster. He held his breath as the cause of his fear stopped on the other side of the dumpster. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure that she could hear it and probably feel it too. _

_Then to his relief he heard her run away from him, allowing him to release the breath he had been holding. He decided to take a chance and peaked over the edge of the bin, looking directly ahead and sighing in satisfaction when he saw nothing. Then a sudden thought came to him, although for the life of him he couldn't imagine why or where it came from. He looked up at the sky and swallowed as he saw and pair of blue slitted eyes looking at him not a few inches above him._

"_Hello Sam."_

"_Hi…"_

_Sam pushed himself from his hiding spot and ran as fast as he could out of the alleyway. He cursed when the buildings in front of him started to slide away from him. He looked at his feet in confusion and realised that although he was running he wasn't actually moving at all. Sam saw Renamon come out of the alleyway and smirk at him cruelly. She then began to saunter over to him, swaying her hips sensually. _

_Sam's eyes widened in fear and he attempted with all his might to run away, but he simply wouldn't move any further from his spot. _

_Renamon's smirk intensified as she raised her paw and made a pulling motion with it. Sam instantly found himself flying backwards and cried out in surprise. Instead of hitting the ground like he suspected he would, he instead stopped as he became enveloped in the creatures embrace. _

"_Running away isn't nice Sam, although I must admit it does make me so excited to know how strong willed you are." _

_Sam struggled in her grasp, using every ounce of his strength to try and pry himself from her iron hold. _

"_How is this happening? This is just a dream. You aren't real!" _

_Renamon laughed loudly and pressed her muzzle into his neck, nibbling on his skin and making him shiver._

"_Do you still believe that? Really?"_

_Sam didn't bother to reply because in the clever part of his mind he was admitting to himself that she was indeed real. Unfortunately the part of his mind that refused to accept it was foremost in his thoughts, unwilling to admit that last night really happened. _

_Renamon seemed slightly put off by his refusal to answer but smirked as she quickly figured out exactly what Sam was thinking. _

"_Is your Human mind having trouble accepting me Sam? Or was last night so terrible that you simply refuse to accept its existence?"_

_Sam shivered again as he felt Renamon's paws caressing his body, edging slowly downwards and gripping the band of his jeans, scraping it with her nails gently. _

"_Please…don't." Sam murmured shakily. _

"_Don't what Sam?" she replied coyly, continuing to drag her nails across the top of his jeans._

_Sam put his hands on her paws and attempted to move them away. Unfortunately for him Renamon merely grasped his hands in her paws and put them back onto his jeans, attempting to remove them with her claimed mates hands instead. Sam bunched his hands into fists in a refusal which quickly made Renamon growl dangerously._

"_I warned you yesterday what would happen if you continue to resist me Sam, try my patience and you will find out." _

_Sam gulped audibly as he remembered what Steven had told him in regards to the Renamonious and their way of torturing male Humans with nightmarish visions and hallucinations. _

"_No I don't care what she does, I can fight it." He thought defiantly. _

_He quickly slipped out of the creatures grip, surprising her for once. This surprise was quickly replaced with a dangerous looking glare however. The sheer force of it made Sam want to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness._

"_No!" He thought angrily. "This is probably another one of her ways to get me to accept her, I won't give in to her!"_

_Renamon seemingly guessed what he was thinking and grinned savagely before walking over to him, which in turn made him begin to back away. _

"_You really are extremely strong willed Sam, I was wise in my choice to claim you." She said proudly, although that glare was still prominent on her face._

"_You haven't claimed anything Renamonious!" Sam replied angrily. _

_Renamon stopped moving at this and looked at him in surprise._

"_How do you know the name of my species?" She asked quietly._

_Sam blinked at this and wondered whether or not he should tell her. He gained a small grin of his own as he suddenly realised that for once he knew something she didn't. His moment was short lived however as the mythical creature was suddenly right up in his face, having moved in the blink of an eye. She knocked Sam down and pounced on top of him, baring her teeth and growling dangerously. _

"_I will ask you once more Sam and if you do not tell me then I promise you that I will show no restraint in your punishment." _

_Sam gulped at how calmly she had said it and for the first time in his life began to pray silently in his head. _

"_D-Do your worst freak." _

_Renamon visibly flinched at his insult and even took on an expression that Sam instantly recognized as hurt. Said hurt was quickly replaced with anger as her eyes pierced through Sam's, making him feel like he was burning from the inside out. _

"_You think that I'm a freak do you?" She asked furiously, her grip on his shoulders tightening dangerously. _

_Sam clearly recognized that he was in hot water at this point and cursed himself silently for not thinking before talking. Although it could be argued that he was merely reacting angrily because of what Renamon was doing to him, either way it didn't seem like it would matter to the creature as her only actions at that moment were to crush his shoulders._

_Thinking quickly and regretting what he was about to say even quicker, Sam looked at her eyes and forced his grimace of pain into a cheeky grin. _

"_A freak in the bedroom maybe, I mean at least you were last night." He said smoothly, hoping with all hope that she would stop squeezing before his arms fell off. _

_Renamon blinked in surprise at Sam's reply and let her grip on his shoulders subside greatly. _

"_What did you say?" She asked disbelievingly, her angry expression changing into a questioning one._

"_Oh sorry, did I say the bedroom? I meant the frontroom, at least I think it was the frontroom. Where it was wasn't really the first thing on my mind last night." _

_He finished his answer up with a slight caress on her legs, being that they were the only things he could reach._

_Renamon's expression changed into a happy one as she heard this, which to Sam's dismay and relief made her look nice to look at, pretty even._

"_Does this mean you accept me Sam?" She asked excitedly. She took her paws off of his shoulder and put each on a cheek, stroking it in a way that to Sam seemed almost loving. _

"_N-Not quite." He replied, forcing himself to not panic as he noticed her once happy face taking on a dangerous looking frown. "W-What I mean by that is that I-I don't even know why I should accept you."_

_Renamon tilted her head questioningly at this, slightly confused by his meaning. _

"_What do you mean Sam?" _

_The poor Human took a mental breath and began to explain what he hoped would give him at least a little time to find out how to get rid of her. _

"_Well you only accepted me because I didn't fear you presence right?" Renamon nodded at this, wondering where he was going with it. "Well if I had to show no fear to become worthy then you have to show me why you're worthy of me. I mean why should it be a one way thing, if I'm worthy of you then how do I know that you're worthy of me?"_

_Sam braced himself for the worst as he felt her paws become just that little more forceful as they pressed against his cheeks. He was pleasantly surprised however when she started giggling musically. _

"_Oh how clever of a Human to think that. In fact I do believe that you are the first to have ever suggested such a thing."_

"_Y-Yeah well I'm always thinking outside of the box." He replied nervously. _

"_And normally it would have worked but I know how much you despise me, I can feel it emanating from you in waves." _

"_Oh man…" Sam thought sadly._

_Renamon lowered her face to his a grinned savagely, giving his nose a little lick. _

"_But the fact still stands however. You are by far the most cunning Human I have ever met…but you still have not answered me Sam. How do you know the name of my species?" _

_Sam held his silence, knowing that the less she knew the greater the chance that he might learn how to be rid of her. Renamon sighed at his refusal and put her paw on his forehead, making him look up at her warily. _

_It hit him faster than he could blink._

_He was surrounded by monstrous creatures, things you would only see in the darkest recesses of your twisted mind. They were all around him, closing in, raising their hands and claws and every other nightmarish thing that you could call a hand. He tried to fight back but his hands were gone, replaced by skeletal appendages. He turned to his left and saw his reflection. His whole body was torn up and rearranged into incorrect places. His head was upside down with nothing but maggots for eyes, his teeth were gone and his mouth was dripping blood. His arms were skeletal and shredded, along with his legs. His chest was torn open, revealing his still beating heart and broken ribcage. _

_Sam looked at himself in horror but didn't get the chance to do much more as the creatures around him grabbed onto him, pulling him down into the shadowy hole that had appeared around them. He felt himself getting pulled in deeper and deeper, as the pain got worse and worse. Nothing had ever felt so painful and excruciating to the young man in his entire life. His head was finally pulled underneath the shadowy abyss, blocking out everything. His hopes, dreams, interests and previous life…All gone. He screamed as the sheer wave of hopelessness overtook him._

_Sam opened his eyes and screamed as loud as he could, the monstrous creatures still lingering within his sight. He felt something soft touching him and latched onto it, shivering so badly that he could feel his muscles cramping up from the sheer amount of vibrations. _

_Whatever he had grasped was stroking his cheek and purring soothingly…_

"_Purring?"_

_Sam blinked rapidly to clear his vision and looked up at Renamon, who was gazing down at him lovingly. _

"_What you saw was merely a taste of what you will receive if you continue to resist me Sam…Now do you want to answer my question or shall I give you another glimpse into what you just saw?"_

_Sam felt as though his mind was broken, he didn't want to tell her anything, it was his only advantage…but he didn't want to go back there…_

"_I-I…I…No…I'm n-not telling y-you anything…"_

_Renamon regarded him with an annoyed glare and sighed in frustration, putting her paw back on his forehead. Sam closed his eyes and let out a pitiful whimper, bracing himself for more of her nightmarish mind games. After a few moments however he opened his eyes and saw Renamon looking down at him with something akin to worry on her face. _

"_W-Well what are you waiting for? D-Do it." _

_Renamon shook her head a removed her paw with a sigh._

"_I cannot, one is enough for now. If I were to inflict more pain on your mind then it would snap, rendering you nothing more than a shell." She closed her eyes in concentration before opening them and looking down at Sam with a small smile. _

"_Look I'm sorry for having done that to you but you have to understand that I will do WHATEVER is necessary to bring you to acceptance. And so if I have to do that again then I will and the next time it will be far worse…but it doesn't have to happen at all Sam. For now I will continue with my earlier offer but if you continue to reject me then I will resort to far more brutal methods."_

_Having finally regained his bearings, Sam steeled his nerves and looked around for some way to escape. Renamon noticed this and laughed cruelly, putting a finger on his cheek and turning his head to face her._

"_There is no escape inside here Sam. The only escape is through accepting me…which I now offer to you again."_

_Sam shook his head defiantly and attempted to shove her off…but to no avail. _

_Renamon smirked down at him and stroked his hair softly. The next thing Sam knew was that his jeans were suddenly torn off and thrown away along with his boxers. He felt her grasp his member and give it a few gentle strokes. To her dismay however it simply wouldn't respond to her ministrations. She looked back at Sam and noticed that he was shivering…but not in arousal. _

_He was shivering in fear. _

_Fear of her._

_Renamon blinked as she realised her obvious error, cursing in her species tongue as she understood that she should have done this before she terrified her Human. _

"_T-Try whatever you like Renamon…Y-you'll get nothing from me today." _

_Renamon narrowed her eyes in frustration…before breaking out into a grin and looking down at Sam. She clicked her fingers and turned the road that they were currently laying on into a simple room with nothing more than a large double bed. Sam looked around in surprise at the sudden change in scenery, but it was quickly quelled as he felt something wet and slightly warm enfold his member. He looked down and to his horror he saw Renamon kneeling over his legs, her mouth around his length. The yellow fox grinned up at him and quickly got to work, using her slightly larger tongue and wrapping it around him, squeezing and caressing his penis in absolute mastery. Sam closed his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him. To his even greater horror however he felt blood rushing to his member as it was bestowed with the best blowjob he had ever experienced in his entire life._

_Renamon smiled as she felt her tongue become slightly strained as her mates member swelled and grew rapidly. She removed her mouth from it and admired it for a brief moment. She then smirked up at her hesitant lover and crawled up to him, putting her face over his and watching as his eyes become mixed with lust and fear. His mouth opened in a gasp as the humanoid fox quickly thrust her tongue inside, caressing his own and bringing him a slight taste of himself in the process. _

_Renamon removed her mouth from his and turned around on her knees, bending forward slightly and lifting her tail. Blatantly presenting herself to him. _

"_Not in a million years." Said Sam, even though a slight part of him wanted to. _

"_It's either this or telling me how you know of my species lover…Now choose." _

_Sam looked at her angrily and got up onto his knees begrudgingly. He then positioned himself behind his tormenter and took a deep breath. Renamon looked over her shoulder at him and waved her backside teasingly, getting a great deal of satisfaction as she saw his eyes darken with lust momentarily. _

_It occurred to Sam that he had been placed in a position of power over this creature. Last night had not been his first time…even if he did admit that Renamon had felt a lot better than his previous sessions. But the point here was that he was no stranger in pleasuring women. Hell he even took greater pleasure out of their pleasure rather than his own._

_Renamon was considering pouncing on him again just to get this done but was suddenly taken by an immense wave of pleasure. She didn't understand why though, he hadn't entered her yet so what was-_

"_Oh fuck!" _

_Renamon turned her head to see her previously reluctant lover leaning his head down and caressing her most precious part with his tongue. He pulled his head back for a moment and seemed to be frustrated for a moment. He looked at her and before she could attempt to stop him, he had flipped her onto her back and gone back down on her. _

"_O-Oh S-Sam?"_

_Her Human didn't bother to respond and merely kept his surprisingly sensual movements up. Renamon threw her head back and moaned loudly as her whole body started to shake with excitement and satisfaction. It was barely a few minutes later before she felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm approach her. Seemingly sensing this, Sam sped up his ministrations and moved his tongue up, caressing and gently flicking her inflamed nub. _

_This was too much for Renamon, she felt her orgasm getting closer and closer, reaching the edge that it had only to teeter over…and then nothing._

_She protested loudly as she felt Sam's beloved tongue leave her flesh. _

"_S-Sam! No, don't stop!" _

_Sam merely grinned wickedly as he felt a perverse sense of satisfaction infect him. He had never felt anything like this before but couldn't deny that after being humiliated, frightened to death and toyed with, he didn't want to at the very least bring her down to a similar level. _

"_Sorry don't what?" He asked innocently. _

"_Don't stop! Keep going!" she replied hoarsely, her voice strained from her moaning and near screaming. _

_Sam grinned evilly and put his mouth to her long ears, giving one of them a little lick and making Renamon shiver._

"_Beg for it." _

_Renamon's eyes widened in shock as she looked back at him. _

"_W-What?"_

"_Beg for it." Sam repeated, grinning the whole time._

_She opened her mouth to refuse but the only thing that came out was a cry of pleasure as Sam traced her sensitive clit with a finger. It wasn't enough to bring her to orgasm but it was enough to keep her teetering on the edge and drive her mad. She glared back at him but quickly become a muddle of whimpers and he put his middle finger inside her, only to withdraw it achingly slowly. _

"_Okay! Okay! P-Please Sam."_

_Sam smirked but didn't comply to her begging._

"_Please what?" he asked coyly._

_Renamon tried to growl at him but only let out a groan of sensual pleasure as he teased her with a knuckle. _

"_P-Please I need the release!...I-I need to come. Please!"_

_Sam smiled slyly at her, almost bringing her to despair. But this was quickly remedied as her chosen Human turned her back onto her stomach and penetrated her all in one go. The panting creature's moans became howls as wave after wave of pleasurable euphoria flooded her senses, taking over every last remaining sensible thought. Her primal urges took over he mind, forcing her to thrust backwards as Sam thrust forwards, making them meet each other in perfect sync. It didn't take long for Renamon to feel her previously denied orgasm fighting its way back, determined to let itself become known. Sam wasn't fairing any better himself, having found Renamon's begging to be extremely erotic. _

_Renamon felt her orgasm hit her with such a force that she was rendered silent…before opening her mouth in a scream as the most powerful orgasm of her entire life exploded within her. This was enough for Sam as he felt her velvety walls clench down on his member, gratefully accepting his essence as it filled her insides with warmth. _

_After a few moments Sam withdrew his softening length from her and collapsed onto the bed, Renamon quickly following suit and collapsing on him. _

"_W-Wow Sam…that was-"_

"_Something you won't ever get if you force those nightmares on me again." Sam interrupted. _

_Renamon blinked in surprise as she realised that her Human had yet again shown just how clever he was. Unfortunately for him Renamon was just as clever if not more. _

"_Hehe you are indeed worthy Sam. I would never have guessed just how cunning you can be. But I have a counter offer for you that I think will make both of us happy." _

_Sam turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, nodding for her to continue._

"_You don't want those nightmares and I want you to accept me…so let me offer you this. I will continue my previous agreement with you and give you a power for each mating session we do…but you also have to agree that if by the end of next week you are willing to accept me, you tell me honestly. Oh and as a precaution you will allow me to enter your mind and see for myself at that particular time." _

_Sam considered this carefully. She would never use that nightmarish mind fucking ever again and continue her previous agreement to give him a power after each time they had sex. But he would have to also agree to let her into his mind by the end of next week so that she could see if he was willing to accept her…maybe even love her. It sounded like an easy deal for Sam as he couldn't ever see himself loving this creature, as his main aim for when he woke up was to try and find out how to get rid of her._

"_Okay I agree with this Renamon." _

_Said creature smiled before wincing slightly. Sam knew what was coming a allowed her to kiss him, feeling her tongue enter his mouth and letting the vile taste of her blood flow down his throat…although it didn't taste as bad as it did last time. _

_The blood stopped flowing but Renamon kept her tongue in his mouth for a few seconds longer, caressing his teeth and tongue with gentle precision. She then removed her mouth from his and smiled down at him mischievously. _

"_Renamon?"_

_Renamon put a paw over his chest and rubbed it sensually. _

"_Renamon is a short-term name for my species…which you still haven't explained how you know. But no matter, I'll learn eventually. My real name is Leiet…It means cunning in my language."_

"_Leiet…That's a nice name." Sam said, surprising himself when he actually realised he meant it._

_Leiet smiled down at him, feeling a little more positive that in a couple of weeks he would accept her love…But for now there was another bit of fun she had left for him._

"_Sam…Did I ever say how good I am at multitasking?"_

_Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly and shook his head._

"_No why?"_

_Leiet smirked and lowered her mouth to his ear._

"_Then here's a word of advice for your new power…Run!"_

Sam opened his eyes as he was suddenly aware of flashing lights in front of him. He also realised that he was standing up, wearing a hoody that he had never seen before and holding a bag full of something that he couldn't see. He made to check it out only to hear a voice over a megaphone.

"**THIS IS THE POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON AND GET DOWN ON YOUR STOMACH! ANY OTHER ACTION WILL BE DEALT WITH BY NECESSARY FORCE!" **

Sam looked behind himself and saw a Halifax bank with broken windows and seemingly unconscious people. Realisation came to him extremely quickly.

"_I just robbed a bank…Holy shit…"_

**Hehe I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I've been busy recently.**

**But no matter here is chappy three XD**

**Tell me what you think Please!**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeeeeezzusss I've been gone for a while haven't I.**

**Sorry about that but I am now getting on with my FMP (Final major project) which involves me writing a script for a game that I have to make up…. Yeah I'm writing pretty much every day now **** I barely have any spare time :/**

**But I always make some time to please my readers and so here is chapter four of Afraid To Dream. **

**Btw if you like my work then I suggest you go and look at my other stories if you haven't already.**

**The Disarin Series: The Power Of Disarin.**

**Come Back To Me.**

**Now then without further ado, here's chapter four.**

**Begin!**

**The Game Begins**

Sam was in a state of shock, to say the least.

He had just woken up from his "dream" and found himself upon the mercy of about twenty police officers.

With all of them aiming a gun at him.

He looked at the bank behind him. Its windows were smashed to pieces and there were numerous people unconscious on the floor, their clothes and skin covered in what looked like claw marks. He also caught his reflection in the one glass window that wasn't shattered. He blinked in surprise and wonder as he gazed at the hoody he was wearing. It was pure black and seemed to meld into his appearance, the hood shadowing his face.

He looked back at the cops and gulped audibly.

"_What do I do? I'm going to get arrested, go to jail and get raped…AGAIN!_ "

He remembered what Leiet told him to do but it seemed so stupid and ridiculously reckless.

"_Sam…Did I ever say how good I am at multitasking?"_

_Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly and shook his head._

"_No why?"_

_Leiet smirked and lowered her mouth to his ear._

"_Then here's a word of advice for your new power…Run!"_

Sam forced himself to snap out of it as he saw the police officers starting to move closer to him, their guns still raised warningly.

"_I haven't got a choice…Oh I hope this works."_

Sam looked at the bag in his hands, no doubt filled to the brim with cash. He wanted to drop it but figured that there would be fingerprints that they could use to find him with. And so with a grimace he clenched the bag tightly and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

It felt like his normal speed for the first few moments, making Sam panic as he heard the police running behind him, as well as the sound of guns cocking.

And then it happened. His hazel eyes flashed blue, becoming slitted and intimidating.

His speed suddenly picked up. His legs started move faster and faster as the end of the road he was running on became nearer and nearer. The cops behind him became aware of their suspect getting away, his speed somehow quickening with every second.

One of them reached for his radio as the others got into their cars and drove after the suspect.

"This is Officer Gusta. We have a suspect involved in the Halifax robbery escaping. Back up is required, even air surveillance, I repeat even air surveillance."

Sam couldn't believe how fast he was starting to move. The buildings he ran past were nothing more than blurs that he paid little attention too. He suddenly heard the wail of sirens behind him, as well as a loud whipping sound above him, making him look up and gulp as he saw a helicopter flying there.

"_How am I supposed to get away from that?!"_

Sam began to panic. For all of his still increasing speed he knew that there was no way he could out run a helicopter. And then something happened again, something so strange that he could not describe it.

A strange sensation came over him, making him feel drowsy and unfocussed. He could hear someone talking to him soothingly, and although he did not stop his running he could feel his control leaving his body.

"_Shhh love, give in to me, let me out, let me sooth your troubles."_

Sam recognized the voice and although he was still as wary as he could get of her, he was far too frightened of his current situation and quickly let himself be enveloped by her comfortable embrace.

"_Yessss…."_

Sam blinked as his expression went from panicked and slightly frightened to angry and serious. He looked up at the helicopter and snarled at it. He realized that he was carrying a bag and quickly threw it into a nearby alleyway as he ran, unseen by anyone.

He then looked in front of him and grinned as he saw a church.

A very tall church.

With a sudden burst of speed Sam dashed forward, reaching the church but instead of going through it, he put his foot on the building and to everyone's astonishment and disbelief…began to run up it.

The police cars skidded to a halt outside of the church entrance and the cops exited their cars, looking up to see their suspect halfway up the large building. One cop could hear many people who had either gotten out of their own cars or who were just passing by talk to one another in wonder.

"What in the world!"

"He's running up the church!"

"Hey! He could be a she!"

"Fuck the gender. He's RUNNING UP A BUILDING!"

Sam kept his expression serious as he ran up the church. He looked behind him and saw that the helicopter was very close to him. With a grin he reached the top of the building and pushed off of it, practically flying off it and landing on the helicopters front.

The single pilot yelled out in surprise and terror as he saw Sam suddenly on his helicopter. But even more so when he saw his face.

Sam's eyes were blue and had a slitted iris. His incisors were poking out of his mouth and were extremely sharp. With what little he could see, Sam's ears were pointed and a little larger than usual for a Human.

But it his expression that scared the pilot, the last expression he ever saw.

Fury…Pure unadulterated fury.

Sam smashed his hand through the glass and pulled the pilot out, baring his teeth dangerously and growling with a furious undertone. The pilot could hear the warning sounds from the helicopter having lost its pilot and knew it was going to crash. But that seemed to matter little as the last words he ever heard were spoken to him, chilling and…evil.

"_**You should have stayed at home little Human!"**_

The voice sounded so strange. As if two people were talking simultaneously, a man and a woman.

Unfortunately for the pilot that was the last sentence he ever heard.

Sam smirked cruelly and lifted the pilot up in the air, allowing his head the get cut off by the rapidly swirling blades and spray blood over him, which he quickly licked off the corner of his mouth.

"_**Mhmm tasty. Now for home my love."**_

It was clear now who was in control here, for Sam was merely a sleeping passenger in Leiet's violent murdering spree.

Leiet jumped off of the helicopter and quickly extracted her claws, catching the side of a building and sliding down it, landing on the ground and preparing to run again. She suddenly heard the clicking of many guns and turned around with an annoyed frown.

"**HALT NOW! OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"**

Leiet smirked at them and slowly lifted her hands up in surrender. Her smirk intensified as the cops lowered their weapons momentarily and approached her.

Biggest mistake they ever made.

Leiet's hands suddenly glowed a deep red, startling the guards into raising their weapons again.

"_**Uh uh uhh. That isn't very nice." **_She purred teasingly.

Leiet grinned and she manipulated every single one of the officer's hands, forcing all of them to put their guns to their heads. The officers were clearly frightened of what their hands were doing but found themselves powerless to resist. One of them looked at Leiet and pleaded with his eyes silently.

Leiet merely smirked as she moved her fingers around in different motions. Every officer found his finger on the trigger and no matter how much they tired, they couldn't take it off of it.

"_**Nighty nightttt." **_Leiet crooned maliciously, before clicking her fingers and watching in sick pleasure as every officers head exploded, brain matter staining the road before they all dropped down.

Dead.

Leiet laughed loudly as they did so, taking an extreme amount of satisfaction from the amount of blood she could smell.

"_**Hehe, oh Sam's gonna be so madddd."**_

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man fiddling with a large camera, presumably turning it on. Leiet smiled when she heard the click and raced over to the man, smirking as she manipulated her vocal cords.

The camera man screamed in terror and dropped the camera as Leiet was suddenly right in front of him and found himself pushed against the wall. He tried to see her face but all he could see were shadows and sharp teeth.

"_**Awww are you frightened of me?"**_ She purred seductively, her voice sounding purely like her own instead of a mix between Sam's and hers.

The camera man was terrified but couldn't help but shiver with pleasure as Leiet's hand started to wander, caressing his body teasingly as it started to move down. Her hand reached his thin work trousers and Leiet grinned as she felt his already hardened member.

"_**Mhmm are you excited already?" **_She asked teasingly, using her middle finger and moving It up and down the man's shaft.

The camera man nodded, unable to say anything and despite the fact that he had just seen a lot of cops kill themselves he found himself not caring that this women was the culprit. He almost collapsed as he felt Leiet undo his flies and grip his member…but she didn't do anything else, except grin at him maliciously.

"_**Unfortunately for you I already have a mate and you are nothing but a Human toy."**_

The man winced as she gripped his shaft even harder, to the point where it was becoming painful.

"_**And like all toys, I can break you." **_

The man's eyes widened in terror as he realised what she was about to do. Leiet grinned and with very little of her strength ripped his member off, making the man scream in agony and collapse to the ground, crying and yelling in pain.

Leiet merely grinned down at him and threw the useless piece of flesh in front of the dropped camera, knowing that it was on and had recorded the whole thing. She then picked up the camera and balanced it on a small brick wall opposite her and the crying man.

"_**Ahh my lovely audience of Human flesh. Welcome to my show, where I kill and Human's live to die. Now I'm sureee you're all thinking, Ahh what a monster! Why would she do this?! Well if you like you can think of it as a game. A game where you try and find me and I play with you for a bit, before…well." **_She gestured to the whimpering man on the ground, before walking over to him and putting a claw to his neck.

"_**Consider this the starting pistol to my game. Come and find me, I dare you. But be warned, if you don't do it quick enough, you will die. Painfully and alone.**_

Leiet grinned inwardly as she turned her head, looking at the camera from a different angle.

"_**Oh and yes, a little message for my beloved. From now on, I'm always watching. Bye bye."**_

She quickly slit the man's throat and walked over to the camera, finding the recording button and switching it off, before laying it by the man's corpse and smiling.

"_**Silly Sam, scared of fingerprints. It's a little hard when I don't have any." **_

Leiet's smile wavered as her claws began to retract themselves, signifying that her time in control was up. She grinned as she raced back to where she had thrown the bag of cash, picking it up and sprinting as fast as she could back to Sam's house. She saw his window which he had foolishly left open and jumped inside it, rolling on the ground and laughing until her features shifted back into Sam's.

"_**Hehehehaha**_HHHHHHHH!" Leiet's control finally vanished as Sam retook it, screaming for it was worth as he felt the agonising pain of his incisors retracting and becoming duller once more. He opened his eyes wearily and saw his bed. He griped the covers and pulled them down over himself, before passing out into a mess of pain and shakes.

He awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door and forced himself to sit up.

"_Hey, I don't feel in pain anymore...I feel…I feel great, better than great! I feel fantastic!" _

His enthusiasm was quelled however as he noticed the large sack of money to his left. He gulped audibly as he remembered what little he could of last night.

"_What happened? I was running…then I…gave up control? I can't remember."_

He shook his head and picked up the sack of money, before hiding it under his bed and walking out of the room. Sam suddenly stopped and looked down at what he was wearing…or what he wasn't to be more specific.

The black hoody from last night had vanished, leaving his chest bare for the world to see. He also noticed that his jeans which to his horror were covered in blood, as well as his trainers. Sam quickly stripped the clothing and footwear, changing into another pair of jeans and putting on a black t-shirt.

The knocking on his door got louder as he raced down the stairs. He reached the door and unlocked it, opening it and having to step aside as his best mate stormed in.

"Uh Dave what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dave was one of his friends from college. He wasn't in on the same days as him however except for Friday and so Sam rarely saw him at the college. Dave was a fairly underweight man, with cropped brown hair, green eyes and a constant smile on his face…except for now that was.

He grabbed Sam and dragged him into his front room, sitting him down on is sofa and turning on the TV.

"Dave?" Sam asked again.

"Dude shush for a sec will ya. You have to see this!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, already used to his overbearing excitement at stupid little things.

Dave sat down with Sam and switched the channel over to the news which made Sam raise his eyebrow.

"The news? Whoa are you and what have you done with Dave?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up dude, just watch see." Dave replied, pointing at the screen.

Sam rolled his eyes again and turned to the TV. His scepticism was misplaced however as he sat up straight away, looking at what was on the TV and listening to the reporters.

"_Welcome to the five o'clock news and today's top story is brought to you by Fred genre, over to you Fred." _

"_Thank you John. Now last night there was a reported burglary at the local Halifax store over in Chester. The suspect was found and was almost taken in to custody. But what happened was something none of us could ever have suspected. The suspect ran away from the police at an inhuman speed, but it doesn't end there. No we have recorded proof of the suspect running up the Chester cathedral. And we don't even stop there! The suspect JUMPED from the building and onto a helicopter, despising of the pilot and jumping back off of it, leaving the helicopter to crash and severely injure innocent citizens. We also have amateur recorded proof of the suspect killing twenty four officers without even touching them. Now unfortunately due to the graphic nature of the deaths we cannot show you, but it has somehow already been uploaded onto YouTube and is visible to watch there." _

Dave turned off the TV's volume and pulled his Ipad out of his large pockets, opening it and playing the video that he had already uploaded. Sam watched in a dazed horror as he saw…himself, using some sort of power to kill force the officers to kill themselves. His horror only escalated as he saw Leiet seduce a man and then rip off his penis. He turned back to the TV where they were showing Leiet putting the camera opposite her and the now blurred figure on the ground. He turned up the volume and listened to her talk.

"_**Ahh my lovely audience of Human flesh. Welcome to my show, where I kill and Human's live to die. Now I'm sureee you're all thinking, Ahh what a monster! Why would she do this?! Well if you like you can think of it as a game. A game where you try and find me and I play with you for a bit, before…well."**_

Sam gulped as she pointed at the blur on the ground, before walking over to him and presumably putting a claw to his neck.

"_**Consider this the starting pistol to my game. Come and find me, I dare you. But be warned, if you don't do it quick enough, you will die. Painfully and alone.**_

Suddenly the Leiet on the screen turned her shadowed face until it was at an angle where she seemed to be looking directly at Sam…as though she could see him through the screen.

"_**Oh and yes, a little message for my beloved. From now on, I'm always watching. Bye bye."**_

Sam turned off the TV and swallowed in fear. She had killed so many innocent people. The officers, that camera man and if Sam's luck was any worse those people who were injured by the helicopter.

Dave stood up and aced outside, Sam following him in a daze.

"Sorry Sam but I've got to go and show Charlie this. Oh man we have an actual monster on our hands."

"Yeah…You go and do that, I'll just…Do some coursework." Sam replied slowly.

Dave raised an eyebrow but shrugged and raced out of his front door, closing it behind him and leaving Sam frozen in his hallway.

"_She's always watching…What's that supposed to mean? Oh man I have to find a way to get rid of her!" _

"Now why would you want that lover?"

Sam yelped in surprise and spun around, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Leiet was standing in front of him, her body leaning seductively against the wall. She grinned at him and began to slowly make her way over to him. Sam's hand shook as he opened the front door. It opened by a few inches before Leiet put her paw over Sam's shoulder and closed it, trapping him in the process.

"H-H-How are you here? You can only be here if I was dreaming!"

Leiet smirked at her poor little confused Human and put a paw to his cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"You opened the gate Sam, you let go of your control and let me in."

"W-What?"

Leiet put her face tantalisingly close to Sam's, her lips only a few millimetres away.

"You let me take over love. And by doing that you allowed me to stay inside of your mind. Now I can touch you and everything else…all the time."

"But you said you would look inside my mind after two weeks to see if I would accept you."

"And I will my mate…I will. But until then I will merely pleasure you, love you and care for you. Until you literally ache for me as much as I do for you. And now that I can do that all the time…You will never be rid of me."

Sam felt a wave of hopelessness take him.

How was he supposed to get rid of her…when she could stop him at any time?.

Sam snapped out of his upsetting tirade of thinking as Leiet laughed seductively. She put her paws under his shirt and rubbed his chest teasingly, getting a great deal of satisfaction as he shivered with restrained pleasure.

"Here's an answer for that my love. You can't."

Sam yelled in shock as he found himself being picked up and taken into his room, where he was thrown onto his bed by Leiet. Said person pounced on top of him and began to undo his jeans, dexterously removing them in a blink of an eye.

She looked down at Sam and grinned before leaning down and claiming his mouth with her own, whilst her paw ripped off his boxers and began to tease his member with incredibly slow stokes.

She removed her mouth from his and smirked as she used her tail to tease his thighs, working it up until it reached his testicals and began to rub them with her silky fur. Sam shivered at this and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He didn't want to give her any satisfaction. Hell he didn't want to do anything, not after she killed all of those people.

Unfortunately Leiet heard this thought and smirked down at him.

"They were nothing my love, merely sheep on a world run by pigs. But you a wolf amongst them. And eventually you'll see them as I do, but until then I will claim you again and again, until you cannot deny how much you _want_ me."

"I don't want you!" Sam yelled at her, trying his best to fight off the climax he could feel coming.

Leiet just grinned and shook her head, keeping her slow pace with her stroking whilst continuing to caress him with her silky tail.

"Oh but you will love. It will come to a point where you'll crave me, need me and most definitely want me."

Sam tried to reply but merely let out a strangled moan of pleasure as he felt his climax teetering so dangerously near the edge. Leiet smirked at him and moved down until her mouth was hovering over him member, breathing on it soothingly.

"Tell me that you crave me Sam." She demanded, teasing his length but refraining from using enough stimulation for him to finish.

Sam shook his head and clenched his fists, fighting off the horrible sensation of need that was running through him.

Leiet grinned at him and gave his shaft a little lick, making Sam's breath catch in his throat while his member throbbed dangerously. He was so close that it was starting to hurt.

"Tell me that you crave me Sam, call me your mate!" Leiet demanded a second time, teasing him into madness. She carefully raised a claw to his length and scratched it gently, making Sam buck wildly as his whole body shook with pleasure.

"Fuck okay!" Sam yelled hoarsely, unable to take it any longer.

"Say it Sam!" Leiet demanded a _third_ time, placing her mouth over his member in a silent promise.

"You're my mate, I'm your mate and I want you!" he yelled rapidly.

Leiet smiled at him lovingly and watched as his eyes become dark with lust.

"Good boy." She crooned teasingly, before engulfing it in one go and sucking on it roughly.

Sam screamed as his denied climax forced its way out and into Leiet's waiting maw. Said creature grinned as she claimed her prize, swallowing it all eagerly before removing her mouth from it slowly and watching in deep satisfaction as her mates chest rose and fell shakily.

She moved up to his face and kissed him lustily, smirking when she felt him grimace at the taste of himself. She took her mouth off of his and practically purred as she spoke to him.

"I know it doesn't count as acceptance but I can't deny how good it felt to hear you call me your mate…So be a good boy and I'll allow you some leeway."

Sam watched her wince slightly, kissing him again and forcing her blood down his throat. She removed her mouth from his again and giggled at the horrified look on his face.

"It doesn't taste so vile now does it? That means that you're slowly accepting me as your lover if you're wondering…and soon you'll begin to crave my blood too…Mhmm I can't wait."

Leiet blew him a kiss before disappearing and leaving Sam in a state of horrified shock.

"_I've got to get rid of her…But how can I do it when she's watching my every move…?"_

**Dun dun dun!**

**Sorry for the wait but I've had other stories to work on as well as my FMP, so I've been a little busy. **

**Anyway I hope you're enjoying this story XD**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeez I'm so sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy lately with my new stories/FMP ect that I've just about forgotten about this story.**

**But I had a fun dream about this and decided to put it into this chapter. **

**It's fun that this story is around three thousand words per chappy. It makes it a lot simpler from my usual five thousand to seven thousand. **

**Anyway without further ado people.**

**Begin!**

**Forcing Them To Act**

Sam had quickly gotten washed and dressed, not wanting to consider the possibility that he could never rid himself of Leiet. He knew that right now she could be listening in on his thoughts…but he just didn't care anymore. There was no way he was going to be able to hide how he knew of her race anymore and so he decided to just roll with it and try his best not to get anyone hurt.

Then he felt it…or rather…her.

"_That'll be a fun game…Hehe…" _

Sam winced at her voice, not because it was painful but because of how…lovely it felt.

"Shut up and just leave me alone Leiet. I'm not letting you hurt anyone else." He whispered quietly.

He heard the creature laughing softly inside his mind…how beautiful she sounded.

"_NO! No don't think about her like that Sam. I have Rachael, I don't want nor need anyone else." _He thought angrily.

"_Aww you think I sound beautiful Sammmm. I knew I was growing on you." _Leiet purred teasingly.

Sam merely ignored her and went down the stairs, opened his door, locked his door and went over to his car. He got in and started it before driving reasonably quickly in the direction of his college. He arrived there not eight minutes later and parked, before getting out and heading towards the building.

He made it to his classroom a few minutes later and let himself in. He then went over to the seat at the far back and waited for everyone else to arrive, simultaneously pushing away the wonderful sensation he was being bestowed.

"_Stop fighting it Sam, just let go. Let…me…in…"_

Sam could see it, everything she wanted to do and very well would do. Everyone in the college…dead. He could see it, smell it and even start to taste-

"Mr Flynn?"

Sam snapped out of it and looked at his teacher wearily.

"Hey Steve, you err see the news? He asked conversationally.

Steven smiled at him sadly and nodded, before making his way to the projector and preparing his slides.

"What do you think happened Steve?"

Steve looked at Sam and scratched his head randomly.

"I have a theory Sam, but it's quite farfetched and I'd rather wait until that maniac is caught by the authorities." He replied.

"_A theory? He must know-"_

"_Know what my mate?"_ Leiet interrupted.

Sam could feel her curiosity as well as her subtle annoyance at his attempts to ignore her. It scratched at his mind the more he did so and was quite frankly driving him round the bend.

"_None of your business."_ He replied scathingly, wincing when he felt a subtle backlash of anger in return.

"_You can't keep it from me forever lover. But why fight me? Why even attend this ridiculous session? We could go and run around for a bit and practise our abilities…you can't deny your curiosity Sam, I can feel it…"_

Sam couldn't deny that he was indeed very tempted to test out his powers…but he saw what happened the last time they were used, even if he wasn't the one using them.

"_Oh my love, don't worry about such trivialities. I have already told you, the other Humans are cattle and we…we are their butcher!"_

Something brushed up against his arm causing him to look up and snarl at the perpetrator. He didn't recognise the student but their confused look was enough to make him look back down at the table. The student just rolled his eyes and went to his seat, having already forgotten what happened.

Sam on the other hand felt confused.

"_What…why did I just do that?"_

"_Hehe…My bad."_

Sam swallowed audibly at this and clenched his fists. If she had just made him lose his temper so easily then what was to stop her from doing it to other people.

What if he really lost it in front of Rachael?

"_I don't know lover. She could get a bruise or a scratch…or slit throat for taking what is not hers!" _

Sam shuddered at the possessive sensation he felt emanating from her but tried his best to shake it off.

"_Okay Sam, just keep it together. We can do this."_

The projector suddenly turned on, showing the last slide that Steven had used on Monday. Namely the slide of the Human trying to escape the Renamonious's embrace.

"_Ahh and now it revealed! I did not realise that you were interested in such a thing as mythology my mate. Hehe now you're even more desirable. Maybe I should just take you right now…you know you'd enjoy it."_

Sam's eyes went wide as he felt himself becoming aroused. It wasn't him though, it was as though something…or someone was caressing him. And they were caressing him everywhere.

"_Stop just stop! I don't want this now! We…we can do it later, promise!" _

He felt Leiet's satisfaction touch his mind and sighed as the sensation ceased abruptly.

"Now then class I do believe I was explaining the various methods that the Renamonious used to get their Humans acceptance." Steve began animatedly. "Well if you remember last time I mentioned that they used nightmarish hallucinations as well as tempting them with their powers."

Sam could literally feel Leiet's annoyance radiating off of her in waves.

"_So this pathetic Human is how you know of my race." _She muttered angrily.

"Well they used other methods to accomplish this as well. For example their blood was used to bestow the Human their abilities. But what many a Human didn't know was that their blood was addictive. It became even more so than the powers they were given and makes a drug addiction look miniscule in comparison. You see eventually and inevitably the Human would begin to feel something for the creature, and thus their blood would become even more addictive. The Renamonious would cease this addiction once acceptance was given obviously, but until it happened the cravings would be…astronomical."

"_Hmmm this Human is far too knowledgeable for his own good…I shall fix that shortly."_

Sam clenched the edge of his table as he felt his whole body start to shake. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Sam in a state of confusion. Unfortunately his attention was divided when Steven continued to explain what he knew.

"Of course there were a few Humans who defied the Renamonious for a long time. But you see, there is no recorded way to remove a Renamonious once it had claimed someone. Everything was tried, ranging from what was once known as black magic to simpler things like plants and blended substances. Eventually the Human would realise that there was only one escape…death."

Sam blinked at this, a wave of hopelessness washing over him rapidly.

"_There…isn't a way?"_

"Unfortunately even death would grant the Human no reprieve. For the Renamonious did not just claim them on a physical level. They also claimed the Humans soul…and because of this no Human could ever escape them through death. This is why there is no recorded proof of anyone ever resisting a Renamonious. Old age never came for those with a strong will, the Renamonious prevented that with their blood. But the fact of the matter is this. There was never a way discovered to resist a Renamonious forever. Eventually the Human would crawl to them, beaten and broken. The Renamonious would cradle them, embrace them whilst whispering sweet nothings and promises of love and care. After this however, nothing is known apart from the Human is never seen again."

The classroom was filled with an eerie silence that seemed to stretch on forever. It was suddenly broken however by Steven's phone going off in his pocket.

The surprised teacher answered and made a shooing motion to the students.

"Excuse me Rob. Right you lot, I want you to take what I've said and write a thousand word essay on the Renamonious and their attributes, tactics and stature. Have it in for Friday or don't come in at all. The dog eat it won't count as an excuse either."

"Heh very professional Steve." Sam muttered quietly.

"_He knows too much…Tis a dangerous game now."_

Sam blinked at that, but mostly out of confusion than anything else. With a sigh he stood up and slowly made his way back to his car, muttering about a wasted day.

The moment he walked out of the college however he was grabbed roughly by several people and dragged forcibly out of the college grounds. He tried to fight them off but a severely hard punch to the back of his head stopped that.

After a few minutes he was suddenly thrown to the floor where he coughed and spluttered dust and dirt out of his mouth. He then stood up and looked around to find himself in some sort of cornfield. He turned around and grimaced as he saw Alex Nonac and three other people next to him.

"Well well, I guess you're not so bold now are you Sammy?" Alex said smugly, flexing his fingers slowly.

Sam barely heard what he was saying as Leiet was starting to rage in his mind.

"_HOW DARE THOSE PATHETIC SHEEP LAY A HAND ON YOU! Sam don't you dare ignore this, you must fight, you must take action!"_

Sam winced at the anger in her tone which Alex took as fear. Said person smirked at him before advancing on him quickly and punching him in the face, knocking Sam down onto his stomach.

"Oh come on Sam! Surely you're tougher than that!" Alex boasted arrogantly.

He looked down at Sam and raised an eyebrow as he was both struggling to get up and whispering to himself.

"HA! Look guys, he's so scared he's gone nuts!"

What he didn't know was that Sam was fighting a battle of willpower with Leiet.

"_Sam let me help you! Those Humans must pay for harming you my mate! _She demanded angrily.

"No…You'll…kill them…" He whispered weakly.

"_Kill them? Hehe, nothing quite that simple lover. Just let me in, let me sooth your pain and rid you of these pathetic vermin."_

"N-No…I can't…I mustn't."

Sam felt a tremendous amount of pain running through his body and instantly felt his incisors beginning to grow and sharpen. He looked down at his hand and saw his nails darkening and becoming deadly.

"Please Leiet…don't do this...please…" He pleaded quietly.

"_Shhh my love. It's alright, everything's going to be alright. Just calm down…relax…let me take care of you."_

A wave of bliss overtook Sam, filling up to the brim with pleasure and serenity. It was in this bliss that his control slipped, and something dark took his place.

Alex and his friends were laughing at Sam's struggling loudly as they all started to surround him. Suddenly Sam stopped moving and remained very still on the grassy floor, prompting them all to look at him apprehensively.

"Uhh Alex why isn't he moving?" Asked one of them quietly.

"How am I supposed to know? He probably passed out from fear." He responded.

Suddenly Sam slowly began to get back onto his feet, keeping his gaze away from the others. Alex smirked and gestured for his friends to run at him, getting nods and smirks in return.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Alex blinked at the dangerous tone to Sam's voice. He had never heard anyone speak to him like that before.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" He asked arrogantly.

The air around them suddenly became a lot colder, prompting all of them minus Sam to shiver.

"Because you hurt my mate. **And now I'm going to rip your minds…"**

Before any of them could respond to the sudden change in Sam's voice, Sam had spun around with a feral grin plastered on his face. His eyes had become blue with a slitted iris, his ears had grown slightly and had become pointed and his incisors were poking out of his mouth by about an inch.

"W-What?" Alex spluttered uselessly.

Leiet smirked at him and manipulated her vocal chords quickly.

"**What's the matter sheep? Does my appearance unsettle you?" **She asked in mock curiosity.

Leiet's hands glowed red and the teenagers were instantly forced onto their knees, unable to resist at all. She walked up to Alex and lifted his face to hers, glaring down at him maliciously.

"Y-You're the one on the news! The one who killed all those people!" Alex spluttered quickly.

Leiet grinned at this and nodded, tracing his forehead with her deadly nails and smirking when he winced every time she added pressure.

"**Mhmm it was so fun, so…delicious. But the game is far too slow and so I feel that I must…speed it up a notch, give them some clues, let them find me…"**

At this point Alex was whimpering pitifully with frightened tears in the corner of his eyes. Leiet noticed this and looked at him sadly.

"**Shhh don't cry now little sheep." **She crooned soothingly, her sad smile slowly twisting into a feral smirk.** "I swear you'll only feel everything." **

Alex began to scream horribly as Leiet forced her nails into the top of his forehead, piercing his skull. Before Alex could say or plead or beg for anything, she pulled down harshly and completely tore the front half off his skull off. Alex's body flailed around wildly at this, Leiet still keeping him alive with her powers.

She inhaled deeply and smirked at the wonderful scent of flesh and blood, putting her finger deep into his skulls and wiping a mix of brain matter and the glorious crimson liquid. She smiled at it and then looked over at the other three, before licking it all up and swallowing it eagerly.

Alex's body collapsed after this, Leiet finally allowing him to pass on. Said creature stood up and walked over to the others slowly, prolonging their fear and licking her lips so as to increase it.

She stood stock still for a few seconds before twisting her hands and snapping two of their necks, killing them instantly. She then walked over to the last one and picked him up of the ground, staring into his eyes and growling dangerously.

"**Now then little sheep, here's what you're going to do."**

Sam opened his eyes to find himself lying down on his bed. He sat up and looked outside of his window, frowning when he saw the moonlight.

"_It's night time already?" _

He shook his head and looked down at himself, smiling thankfully when he saw no blood.

"_Wow, I guess Leiet was merciful this time." _He thought happily.

He went down his stair and put in a microwave meal for his dinner. He then walked into his living room and turned on his TV, figuring that he might as well watch something whilst he waited.

"_Hehe…"_

Sam blinked at the sudden giggling and looked around confusedly.

"Uhh Leiet?" He asked slowly.

When no one responded he just shook his head and switched the channel to the news. His eyes widened slightly at the headline whilst his breath caught in his throat.

"Hello and welcome to the ten o'clock news. Today's top story is beyond abysmal, beyond terrifying and from what you're about to hear, beyond anything Human. Now earlier this today we received information about another attack, this one being held in a field right next to the West Cheshire College in Handbridge. There has been confirmed reports of the death of three teenage boys, one of which has not yet been identified. Now what you're about to see is a scheduled witness reporting, their identity has been kept secret and so do not be alarmed by the blurring of their face."

The scene switched over to a blurred figure sitting down and talking to a police interrogator.

"Now then sir can you tell me what happened?" Asked the cop.

The blurred figure shook his head and started to stutter his answer.

"N-No I can't. S-She'll come after m-me. N-No I was just told to leave a m-message."

"What kind of message sir?" The cop asked kindly.

"T-That the thing t-that attacked my f-friends. I-It's n-not Human. It called itself a R-Renamonious, it said that i-it's in control and that w-we have to find it o-or it will k-kill everyone."

"A Renamonious? I'm not sure what that is but did it say what it wanted?" The cop asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Y-Yes. I-It said that until i-it gets acceptance from its m-mate or w-we kill it, it won't stop u-until everyone is dead."

"Right then, okay is there anything else it said?" The cop asked questioningly.

The blurred figure was silent for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"It told me that I c-can say its m-mates name, s-so that the g-game would quicken."

Sam remained absolutely frozen as he heard this, fear beginning to override his senses.

"_She wouldn't risk me like that would she?" _He thought fearfully.

"Its mates name? You mean the one it's…occupying?" The cop asked curiously.

"Y-Yes. His name is…Sam Flynn."

Sam switched off the TV and remained quite still, barely able to hear the beeping of his microwave meal being done.

"_Why would she do this…"_

"So the game can finally get a move on my love."

Sam nearly jumped off of the sofa at this…unfortunately Leiet was suddenly embracing him to her tightly and didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"L-Leiet what are doing here?" He asked nervously.

Leiet smiled down at him lovingly and nuzzled his cheek gently.

"What? Am I not allowed to care for my mate in his time of need?" She replied softly.

Sam's expression took on one of utter disbelief.

"Time of need? You just announced me to THE ENTIRE WORLD! They're going to kill me!"

Leiet chuckled at his anger and wrapped her tail around him comfortingly.

"Shh love, no one is going to hurt you. I'll protect you, care for you…love you. And eventually you'll realise that this world cares nothing for you. But I always will. I'll be with you the entire time and I'll never let you go."

Sam was honestly so frightened of his predicament that he allowed himself to be comforted by her. The creature smiled at this and pulled his head onto her chest, purring soothingly and stroking his body with her tail.

"Is this not pleasant?" She asked softly, stroking his cheek tenderly with her paw.

Sam didn't know the answer to that question. The cops, hell maybe even the army would be coming after him and so his emotions were all over the place.

But he supposed this was comfortable enough.

Leiet smirked down at him and pulled him even closer to her, letting her Human be comforted by her soft body.

Sam suddenly heard the distant sound of sirens and froze in fear. Leiet tightened her grip around him and nuzzled his neck gently.

"I can help Sam…I won't leave you if you say no but I don't think that they'll merely arrest you."

Sam had no idea what to do. He was frightened of what was going to happen to him and he was frightened of what Leiet could do to the if he allowed her to "help" him. He had no idea what his friends were thinking right now…and he didn't want to imagine what Rachael was thinking right now. It had all escalated far too quickly for him, leaving him with little room to even think.

"It's your choice lover. Me…or them."

**And done XD**

**Again I'm sorry about the wait but at least you have a new chappy to look at for a bit XD**

**Right then tell me what you think :)**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace :D**


End file.
